


Necessary dates.

by stellarlies



Series: Hidehaise week [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hidehaise Week, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both living busy lives. Sometimes, they couldn't even talk and hang out together. And most of the time, just talking and hanging out together was the only thing they needed. </p><p>Day 2: Bookstore Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary dates.

**Author's Note:**

> I could do the second one! I hope I can participate the whole week then.  
> English is not my first language so easy on that. (In search of a beta, someone? :D).

Haise stretched on his bed, a ray of sun nagging him on the face, all sleepy, hair all disordered, not really wanting to wake up. He looked at a clock in the room to realize it was 8:33 a.m. He covered again with the sheets, grunting, knowing it was a sunday and there was no work. He thought he could be sleeping all day long, it would had been so good... But he had to meet Hide at 9:00 in a new bookstore they've seen but didn't had the time to visit. And he was the one who invited Hide there. And he himself was really excited about it. _Damn_.

He gave a quick shower, which make his slumber went away and his excitement return.

Lately, he was so busy with his work that he couldn't see Hide that often. And Hide was busy with his work at re: or with his exams in college. Which was sad, of course, the fact they couldn't see each other. And those few free afternoons, they were both so tired that they didn't even talked to each other, maybe just a kiss and that was all. But luckily, that day was off, so he could spend a time with Hide. He didn't enjoyed bookstores that much, Haise knew that, but the next time they were going to make something more of his taste. There was no rush after all.

Arriving to the place he searched Hide's face all over the place. Maybe he was too early? No, he noticed looking at his watch, it was 9:00. He did it just on time.

Suddenly, two hands come from behind and covered his eyes. "Guess who it is?" A singing, very recognizable voice spoke at his ear. He grabbed his wrist and smiled. "You dumb. You're just here, I thought I was late". In the end he was glad he didn't, because he didn't liked made Hide wait him.

Hide kissed his ear and turned him. "Sorry. I was sleeping, it was needed.. You know, between school and the work at re:, the last one is worse. Touka is really tough with me".  
"Really? She seems such a nice person" Haise murmured surprised. Who would think a beutiful girl like her would have a bad character?

"That's just a facade. She's pure evilness. Being that pretty... a true sarrow".Something about his tone made Haise realized Hide liked Touka a lot and he was being melodramatic. It wasn't strange on Hide, so he just giggled about it.

Hide was indeed just joking... in part. Touka was really tough on him. But she wasn't that bad, if you payed her atenttion. All her nagging came of spending time with Haise. Because she didn't wanted him make himself illusions. Kaneki wasn't there, or that's what she believed. To be honest, there was so much Kaneki in Haise, that if Hide didn't knew it before, even without having the same face, he would found out. He never expected to have a relationship with him, not after that, not after years of convincing himself Kaneki would been only his friend. It was _nice_. Heart breaking at some points, but nice.

"Let's go! I really want to see what books they have. I want to buy some!" Haise holded his hand, at a very gentle way, and both entered to the bookstore. It was really pretty, purposely arranged to look like and old bookstore, so there was a sense of foolery on the ambient. _Maybe it's just his imagination_ , Haise thought. The new books' smell was amazing though. Maybe that's what it was missed, the old books' smell. Well, any books' smell was good.

Hide was searching the manga section, and he was really glad to find one, but on his way there Haise grabbed tighter his hand "Where do you think you're going, mister?".  
"Haise!" Hide whined, but stoped at seeing Haise's hopefull face. He couldn't say no to Haise "... Ok. I'll be with you. Only because it's your day off in a long time! But, after this, you have to come to my place. We have to do lots of cuddleling. And of course, lots of _other things_ ". Winking at Haise, he just rolled his eyes and squezzed his hand. "Yes, of course mister suave. We'll do whatever you want".

"Don't do promises you can't keep, Sasaki Haise".

Haise blushed a little bit by this, and Hide just laughed. Trying to cover his embarassment, he grabbed the first book he could hold. It a really cute design, blue, a color he liked. "The fault in our stars?".

"I love that book!" Hide said, jumping a little and grabbing the book. Seeing Hide all this excited was not rare for Haise, but he was now curious for the book, if it could make Hide react like that.

"What is it about?". He asked with true expectation. Hide didn't have bad taste after all, he thought smiling a little bit.

"It's about a young couple. They're in love and with cancer. It's really cute".

Haise raised his eyebrown, it sounded a little bit too... creepy? But maybe he should give it a try, if Hide liked it so much, it couldn't be that wrong. They keep watching watching books, some of them Haise have heard about but never had the chance to read, work could be exhausting. He did bought that book though, and Hide was really excited about it. It was all nice. If reading this book placed Hide that excited, it felt nice. Maybe he could do the same for him, Haise thought. Hide couldn't stop talking about an old friend that recommended him some books, and to be honest, that made Haise a little bit jeolous. Why Hide did read those books and not the books he reccomended to him? It was unfair. But, no. He was not a jeolous man so he was not going to feel wrong about that. He bought other three books, and Hide bought some manga Haise wasn't really interested about, ninjas or something like that.

Maybe he should start worrying more about Hide's interests? Yeah, maybe at the next time he could buy a manga and see why Hide is so interested about that one in particular. Sounded nice. It was making a little bit of cold on the way to Hide's place, so they were really close, talking in whisper together, almost hugging each other on the way. The bookstore in particular wasn't that close of Hide's place, but it was nice to have a long walk like this, after such a week. 

Haise felt, sometimes, haging out with Hide like this was all he needed to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I could stick to just one promt! Yey! It was really fun to do, but of course, it's THE CUTIES, So of course it was fun to do. I'm a little late, it sucks. But I hope you liked it.(Yes, Hide likes The Fault in Our Stars, fight me. And I keep sucking at names). 
> 
> *Hide is too busy, damn Haise. He's gonna read them, he's Hide!
> 
> See you! :D


End file.
